My Last Breath
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Gently caressing his dog tags with her fingers, Six flashes back to the events of "Long Night of Solace". It's affecting her really badly, and she remembers her lasts moments with him. INTRO INSIDE
1. Intro

Hi all! Ashleigh Aishwarya here with yet another Jorge/ Noble Six fan fic. Can't get enough of these two. They're my favourite Halo pairing :D

Thank you to the kind people who read & reviewed "This Love Is Ours: Reprised"! :D

This is set from Six's point of view. This story is _very_ similar to my latest one called "My Pretty Blue Sky". Please take a look at it as well :)

* * *

Gently caressing his dog tags with her fingers, Six flashes back to the events of "Long Night of Solace". It's affecting her really badly, and she remembers her lasts moments with him.

* * *

Main inspiration? "My Last Breath" by Evanescence :) (LOVE this band!) This has always been one of my favourite songs, and when the idea popped in my head, Ii just HAD to write this story :)

You know the drill: if you're not into romance, please don't flame me in the review section. I've had about ENOUGH of those kinds of comments. Please, for goodness' sake, READ the author's notes! I don't write them for nothing!

* * *

_**Words in bold italic are the lyrics of the song **_**:)**

* * *

***Please read the previous Jorge/Noble Six stories! It's to get a better understanding :)

**- This Love Is Ours**

**- This Love is Ours: Reprised**

**- My Pretty Blue Sky**

* * *

So this one is called "My Last Breath". Based on the Evanescence song. Would you guys be interested in reading this one? :D


	2. Holding On

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "My Last Breath"**

* * *

_**Hold on to me, Love**_

I am.

_**You know I can't stay long**_

I know. I know…

_**All I wanted to say was "I love you" and I'm not afraid**_

I love you too.

_**Can you hear me?**_

Yes, I can. I hear you.

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

I can. I can I feel you. Don't slip away from me. Don't leave me…

* * *

That's what I would've done. I would've held on. I would've made sure you would've have left me. But it looks like I didn't hold on tight enough. You're gone. You've slipped away from me. But it's more like you didn't take my hand.

* * *

The timer was toasted. The only way was to fire it manually. How did you know? What if there was another way? What if firing it manually wasn't the _only _way? I don't know, but maybe there was another way we overlooked!

Yet, you turned away from the timer, took off your helmet, told me the bad news, and then proceeded to tell me the _even_ worse news: you had to stay back.

"_I'm going to have to fire it manually."_

Those words literally slapped me across the face. You were going to sacrifice yourself to save help save Reach, but you were also going to leave _me_? How could you? Everything we did together, everything we shared, all of it was going to disappear once you leave. The promise you made me? You were going to break it too. How could you do that to me? Why did you have to go and be a hero?

Call me selfish, but it's only because I love you. I didn't want anything else expect _you_.

But you also did this because _you_ loved _me_.

"_You promised me, Jorge. You promised me that we'd be together after this war ends." Tears were forming in my eyes. I tried not to break down in front of him. "How can you break it?"_

"_I'm not, Krysta. I don't want to break it. But duty calls." He tried to reason with me. "I have to do this. To help Reach. But I can't let you stay here either. It goes against everything I promised I wouldn't let happen to you. If doing this helps Reach, and it also assures your survival, then I'm willing to do this."_

You loved me very much and would do anything to make sure I'll be safe. Thank you, but, Jorge, you don't get it…

I'm only safe when I'm with you.

I can only be me when I'm with you.

During missions, I'm Spartan-B312. The infamous skilled assassin and more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier. I'm Noble Six.

But with you? I'm Krysta again.

I wanted it to go on forever. So we decided to be together after the war ended. Just you and me. It was perfect.

But duty calls. And you did what you had to do.

* * *

**Kinda short, but stay tuned for Chapter 2 :)**


	3. I'll Be Watching Over You

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "My Last Breath"**

* * *

_**I know you hear me**_

You can hear me.

_**I can taste it in your tears **_

I know you can hear me. Please listen.

_**Holding my last breath**_

For as long as I can, I am.

_**Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you**_

I'll always have something of you. I'll never forget you.

* * *

As much as I didn't want to leave you, I had to do this, Krysta. Please understand. I know you were trying to hold back the tears. I know, because I was trying to do the same thing. Please don't cry, Sweetheart. Please don't.

* * *

The timer was busted. The only way to detonate was manually. I knew what that meant: I would have to sacrifice myself. And there was no way I was going to let you stay here with me.

I know what you're trying to say. I know how you feel. I don't want to leave you too. I know because I had promised you we'd be together after this war ends. I promised you that. And I never ever wanted to break it, but… there's nothing I can do…

You know, the reason why I attempted to converse with you is because you seemed very… interesting to me, Six. There was something about you that was drawing me to you. I think it was your "Lone Wolf" attitude. It made you so… mysterious. You were like a challenge; a puzzle to figure out.

And I did after a game of poker.

Something made me decide to make the first move. Everything was silent. The wind picked up. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Your spellbinding green eyes were staring into mine, and you were taking over me. Ironically, you said it was _my eyes_ that were hypnotizing you. Slowly, I ran my hand up your cheek. I remembering thinking _thank God you didn't try to break my hand_. Instead, you closed your eyes, inhaled deeply, before you called out my name.

"_Jorge?"_

"_Shhh…" I quietened you, and got closer. "Your heart rate's up."_

_You gave a little smile, and with your other free hand, you placed it over my heart. You could hear my heart beat like a drum. "So is yours." You whispered._

And then I leaned in and gave you a passionate kiss. It was perfect…

Just like you :)

Yet, we couldn't deny who we really were. We're Spartans. We fight to protect. I knew that there will come a time where I'll either go down fighting, or trying to at least sacrifice myself to make sure we finally win this war. I guess this was finally the time.

After I forced you off the Covertte, not before telling you that I loved you, I kind of… hesitated. I wanted to detonate the bomb, but something stopped me for just a little. I had then realised that I was never going to see you again; that _that _was the last time I was ever going to see your beautiful face… feel your touch on my cheeks, hold your hands, and hold you in my arms. No more. That was it. That was the last-

No.

No. It wasn't the last. I'm sorry, Krysta. I'm being silly.

I wish I could tell you this. I want you to know. Wait, I _know_ you can hear me, wherever you are. You can. You _can _hear me. Please listen.

Krysta, meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made me feel something I had never felt before. I'm thankful for everything you gave me. You gave me your friendship, your trust, and your love. Your love is what I will always cherish, Sweetheart. Wherever I am right now, I'll always have a part of you with me. You're always going to be with me.

And I want you to know that I'm going to be right here, waiting for you on the other side. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. You're going to find me right here. But as of now, I'm going to be holding on to everything we shared, every moment we spent together, good and bad, and most importantly, I'm going to be holding on to your love.

I also want to know something else: Wherever _you_ are right now, _I'm_ going to be watching over you. Guiding you through and making sure you're safe. Don't be scared, because I'll be looking out for you. You're not going to be alone, Krysta. Please know that. That lonesome road you had been walking on all this while? It's not going to be so lonely anymore. No. Because _I'm here_. I'll be walking it with you. I may not be there _physically_, but I think you get the idea.

I entrusted you with my dog tags. Keep them safely. Hold them in your hands whenever you feel lonely, Krysta. That'll let you know that I'm looking after you from above, that I'm still here, that I've _always_ been here…

…And that I love you very much.


	4. Win This War For You

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "My Last Breath"**

* * *

I had missed you on the field. It had seemed so empty. It was because you were missing. I had missed your strong voice when it roared over the battlefield, shaking the confidence of any enemy who had stood in your way. Oh God, I had missed you all together. Nobody else in the team knew about us. They were all comforting and all but behind this helmet of mine, tears fell like a waterfall. I hid it the best I could.

I'm now in a pelican, en route to meet Carter on New Alexandria. I watched as the city burned, feeling even more defeated than I already was. I needed to be solaced, consoled. Anything to left my spirits. All I could do was sigh.

Then, I remembered your dog tags you had given me. I retrieved it from my chest pouch and looked it with teary eyes. I gently caressed it with my fingers. It was most delicate thing I had left of you. The _only_ delicate thing I had left of you…

I needed to stop this.

Jorge, you didn't die in vain. You gave me the confidence, the motivation to move on and finish this war. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to get out there, do what I do best, and win this war just for you. I know you're watching over me right now. I hope you'll watch over Noble too. We, _I,_ will never ever forget you. Your death was impactful, true, but I can get by. I have something of you. Your dog tags. Those are all I need to get by and finish this tiring war. You just wait, Jorge, just wait. You're going to be proud of me. Thanks for everything, Honey.

I love you :')

* * *

**I know it's very short, but I wanted to get Six's point across quickly. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
